


What’s in a name?

by atavism



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavism/pseuds/atavism
Summary: Temeraire realizes he's never called Laurence by his first name and sets out to right his wrong.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	What’s in a name?

“Well, my dear, what did you think?” asked Laurence as he closed the novel he and Temeraire had just finished reading.

“Oh, I’m not certain!” exclaimed Temeraire. “I quite liked the description of the ball, and all the fine clothing and decorations, but everything seemed very rushed. One finds it difficult to believe two characters who had been at odds for so long could so suddenly mend their differences.”

“I agree completely. For two men so wholly opposed in manners and morals to so quickly reconcile, and even to use each other’s Christian names for the first time- such intimacy was truly too fantastical to believe.”

“Their Christian names?” queried the dragon. “Is that such a great sign of intimacy?”

“Certainly- of intimacy or affection,” replied Laurence. “Only one’s family and dearest friends use one’s Christian name.”

Laurence stood from his seat on Temeraire’s foot and stretched. “Perhaps we should return to nonfiction, my dear. These novels leave much to be desired. I’ve heard of a new treatise that just has been published on the flora of Cape Town. Shall we send away for it? It would likely be more edifying reading.”

“Hmmm? Oh, yes,” replied Temeraire distractedly. “That would be lovely. Thank you, Laurence.”

As Laurence began walking back to the house, Temeraire was deep in thought. _He_ had never addressed Laurence by his Christian name. Was he expected to have done so? Should he have offered to, or should Laurence have asked it of him? Or perhaps the rule didn’t apply between a dragon and his captain. Temeraire would need to investigate the situation thoroughly.

Temeraire did not need to wait long to gather more information on the questions of names, as Lily and Harcourt paid them a visit a few days after his conversation with Laurence.

Lily was recounting some of their latest exploits in the Corps when she said, “I told her, Catherine, my dear, we’ll never get our speed up if Briggins doesn’t learn to rig the harness properly. It bunches up horribly anytime we go above a snail’s pace!”

Temeraire, who was less interested in Lily’s harness issues than he was in her use of Harcourt’s first name, was determined to be a good friend and not interrupt Lily’s story. Only, it was terribly difficult to be a conscientious conversation partner when he was in such distress! Surely Lily would understand this, he thought.

“Lily,” he said after a few more minutes spent listening to her story, “I would like your opinion on a very serious issue.”

Lily, despite being a bit taken aback by being interrupted, was intrigued. “Of course, Temeraire! You know I will always help you if I can.”

He lowered his voice conspiratorially. “Well, I couldn’t help but notice that you referred to Harcourt as Catherine. Is that common between the two of you- to use her first name?”

“Oh yes, of course. Perhaps not when we are in battle, but beyond that it isn’t out of the ordinary. It is only natural to do so; she is my captain after all.”

“Lily, I must confess to you that I have never called Laurence by his Christian name,” Temeraire said with concern. “Do you think I have terribly offended him? Perhaps he has been waiting for me to do so all these years!”

She shifted her forelegs and thought for a moment. “Could it be because you are both males? Male humans are most certainly strange creatures; at least that is what Catherine says. Perhaps Laurence would be uncomfortable with such an intimacy. Although he loves you dearly; that is perfectly clear!”

“I do not think he is uncomfortable with the intimacy of his given name, as I have heard both Granby and Tharkay use it without any ill consequence,” replied Temeraire with some consternation.

“Then you must address him by his Christian name and see how he reacts. You would not want to deny your captain any element of affection,” stated Lily firmly.

“You are quite right. I will call him Will the next time I see him. Oh, it is so wonderful to have good friends visit. Lily, I am very much indebted to you!”

As it happened, Temeraire did not attempt the new form of address the very next time he saw his captain, for when he strolled down to visit that evening he was accompanied by both Tharkay and Harcourt, and the dragon found himself unwilling to conduct such a sensitive experiment in front of an audience.

So, he waited until the next morning, when Laurence came down to breakfast with him. His captain was attacking the meal quite heartily, paying little mind to Temeraire’s anxiety. He did so hope this would work! Temeraire was committed to making it clear to Laurence how deeply he regarded him. 

“Will,” he said, in what passed for a whisper from a dragon the size of a small mountain.

Laurence glanced up but didn’t comment.

“Will, you,” Temeraire tried again.

“Will I what, my dear? Are you still half asleep this morning? It’s not like you to stumble over your words.”

Temeraire sighed. Laurence had not even realized he was being addressed by name; clearly this was not the right way to demonstrate his heartfelt devotion.

“Oh, yes,” he replied. “I’m still a bit tired this morning. What I was going to ask was…erm…will you come flying after your breakfast? I’d quite like some fresh air.”

“Yes, of course. I could use a good flight myself. I’ll put on my flying jacket and come back down within the hour.”

“Excellent!” exclaimed Temeraire, though his mind was already working on another way to express himself to his captain.

After a week of careful consideration and several very helpful letters exchanged with Churki, who of course had much more experience with the proper way for a dragon to show affection to their companions, Temeraire was once again ready to prove to Laurence his most sincere affection. Having agreed that Laurence’s first name was most unfortunately easy to confuse with a verb, Churki had first suggested that Temeraire simply speak to his captain in French or Chinese. After all, Laurence was quite comfortable in those languages, and Churki herself spoke English and not her native tongue almost exclusively with Hammond.

But Laurence had recently expressed his satisfaction in not having to test his language skills daily as he had done so often during the war. He was still content to read to Temeraire in Chinese, but the dragon was hesitant to force him into any linguistic efforts more strenuous than that. Upon further reflection, and with agreement from Churki, he decided the best course of action was to use his captain’s full Christian name. After all, William could not be confused with a verb!

When next Laurence visited his pavilion, Temeraire was ready for him. He had practiced several times in his head and aloud, and when Laurence was close enough he confidently proclaimed, “Hello, William!”

This greeting seemed to surprise the captain, who stopped and turned partially around, looking behind him. “Temeraire, are you… speaking to someone? Is young William from the village about somewhere?”

At this, Temeraire sunk down in defeat and covered his head with his wing. Clearly this plan was also a failure. How could he ever show Laurence how valued and loved he was?

“Temeraire, whatever is the matter?” Laurence said as he moved to stand beside the dragon and attempted to peer beneath the sheltering wing.

“Oh, Laurence! I have failed you. I’ve tried and tried but I can’t get it right and I simply don’t know why.”

“My dear, what precisely are you trying to do? Please tell me. I’m sure we can work it out together.”

When this received no answer, Laurence tried again. “Please Temeraire. Tell me what is wrong. I do so hate to see you in this state; it strikes me to the core. You must know that I will help you with anything if you ask it of me.”

At this Temeraire let out a great sighing breath and moved his wing just enough to view the man. Oh Laurence, Laurence, with this kind heart- not even realizing that he was the one who had been wronged!

“I have been trying to express my enormous affection and esteem for you, Laurence, but I keep making a muddle of it. In all our years together I have only ever called you Laurence, which I know now has been a great oversight on my part. But I have tried to rectify it; I promise I have! I wanted so dearly to show you how much you mean to me. I tried calling you Will, but you didn’t realize it, and just now I tried calling you William, but you thought I was speaking to someone else. Oh, Laurence! I’ve failed you completely. I am so sorry.”

Laurence seemed a bit shocked by this exclamation, if the look on his face and his momentary silence were anything to go by.

“My dear, I’m not following. What on earth is wrong with calling me Laurence? And why the sudden need to change how you address me?”

“When we discussed that last novel, you said that using someone’s Christian name expressed intimacy and affection,” began Temeraire.

“I’ve never called you Will or William, only Laurence. I never knew I should do anything else,” he moaned.

“Oh, Temeraire. Using someone’s first name is _one way_ to demonstrate affection, but it isn’t the only way. You have never once given me reason to doubt that you care for me as deeply as any dragon has ever cared for his captain, or even as anyone has ever cared for their dearest friend- which is what I think we are,” said Laurence.

Temeraire sniffed, seeming a bit mollified by this explanation. “So you don’t need me to call you something other than Laurence? Because I will if you just tell me how; your first name is so dreadfully difficult to use, but I promise I will find a way.”

“No, my dear. You certainly may call me Will if you wish, but I have no preference for it over Laurence. Please, do not upset yourself any further. Call me Laurence, as you always have. There is not so much in a name, really. It cannot begin to approach the importance of actions.”

“I am so glad,” cried the dragon. “I should never have wanted to hurt you, Laurence.”

“And you have not. But, Temeraire, perhaps we truly should leave off the novels for a time. They seem to do us more harm than good!”

“Gladly, Laurence. Gladly.”


End file.
